Chosen Five
by CHARMED2011
Summary: Summary will be in first chapter AU: mixing wrestling & Buffy-the vampire slayer together
1. Chapter 1

Chosen Five

Author: sfacundo18 Type: Wrestling/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Crossover

Setting: Takes place in the seventh season of Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

(Work of fiction, got idea after reading another fan fiction story, using as inspiration)

Summary: What happens when 5 wrestling superstars are suddenly kidnapped

and taken to Sunnydale, California by the agents of the First Evil, later they

meet Buffy Summers AKA The Slayer and her friends AKA the Scooby gang;

What secrets are hidden within the 5 superstars that the First Evil and its agents

want to have in order to forever open the Hell-mouth, spread eternal darkness

across the world , destroy the slayer and her friends?

Who will win the ultimate battle between good and Evil?

Chosen Five

By: sfacundo18

The quotes that I`ll be using in the story are from the show Buffy The Vampire Slayer owned/produced by Joss Whedon.

( I`ll be making my own changes, which will be different from what happened in the series.)

Prologue

(Slayer Dream)

It began on a beautiful night with the moon in the sky shining bright upon the people , who are just living their life without a care in the world, not realizing what goes on without their knowledge as well as what lurks in the darkness.

What lurks in the dark are things that people think only exist in dreams, not thinking could be real.

In the center of everything, standing in the cemetery, watching everything and protecting the town & people of Sunnydale was Buffy Summers doing her job and destiny as The Slayer : protector against evil and guardian of the Hell-mouth, because of the slayer code: "Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer." Being the slayer may be lonely and painful , but Buffy will always be there to help people in need.

While patrolling , Buffy saw something that only she could see, in the vision she noticed different cities that were not Sunnydale and things that she had no idea about. Also in the vision she noticed lots of people she never seen, known or met before. Suddenly five particular people came into view , which she felt unknown secrets, never knowing someday she `ll find out.

Minutes later the vision along with the dream ended , lying in her bedroom in the dark night Buffy Summers opened her eyes wondering what the dream/vision meant before going back to sleep, rather or not knowing that her vision/dream was the beginning of something big.

(Buffy The Vampire Slayer Theme)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The places/company: (WWE, Orlando, Florida, Camping World Stadium) are owned by the people who run them ; The Men and Women superstars, people working for the company own themselves & employed by Vince McMahon/Family. The Hardy brothers, Edge and Christian , CM Punk are not retired in this story & are with the WWE. The quotes/moves/ect used by the stars of WWE & Buffy are not mine, belong to the stars, just using for this fan fic story along with changes. I only own this story. I am just a fan.

Part 1

The moonlit evening sky shined upon the city of Orlando, Florida along with lighting the way for people to reach their destination, not realizing what goes on between good and evil.

Meanwhile at a venue called Camping World Stadium in the same city, the World Wrestling Entertainment or WWE for short, was holding their live show with the men and women superstars of the WWE , including everyone , who wanted to put on a good show for the fans, which so far had good matches , now it was time for the main event, which was a 10-man tag team match consisting of top heels like : Seth Rollins, Aj Styles, Bray Wyatt, Randy Orton and Luke Harper, going up against top faces such as Edge, Christian , CM Punk, and the Hardy Boyz , five guys who didn't know it yet, but their lives will soon change.

10-Man Tag Team Main Event

(Seth Rollins, Aj Styles, The Wyatt Family VS Edge, Christian , CM Punk, & Hardy Boyz)

(Bell Rings)

(Seth Rollins theme song)

Ring Announcer: " The Following "No disqualification" 10-man tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Davenport , Iowa weighting at 2171bs Seth Rollins."

While the music plays , out comes Seth Rollins in his ring gear, stands for about a minute on the ramp, before walking toward the ring, stepping inside the ring & wait for his partners to come to the ring.

(Aj Styles Theme Song)

Announcer: "Introducing his tag team partners first from Gainesville, Georgia, weighting at 218 lbs "The phenomenal one" Aj Styles."

Just like his partner, out comes Aj styles in his own ring gear, does a small pose on the ramp before walking to the ring, finally stepping inside the ring ready to fight.

(The Wyatt Family theme song)

Announcer: Their tag team partners , at a combine weight of 810lbs, the team of Bray Wyatt , Luke Harper & Randy Orton (The Wyatt Family)."

After Bray Wyatt blows the candle from his lantern, out comes the Wyatt Family in their ring gear, to a arena with the lights off with the crowd holding out their cell phones that making it look like fireflies in the night, walking towards the ring, entering the ring to pose in the middle of the ring, finally the lights come back on with the heels waiting for their opponents.

Minutes later…

(Edge and Christian theme song)

Announcer: "Introducing their opponents, first from Ontario, Canada, at a combine weight of 468 lbs, the team of the Rated R Superstar, Edge and Christian.

Out comes Edge and Christian in their ring gear, doing their signature pose on the ramp before walking to the ring, entering the ring and getting on the turn buckle to do their pose to a cheering crowd.

(CM Punk theme song)

Announcer: "Their tag team partners, first from Chicago, Illinois, weighting at 218lbs, CM Punk"

CM Punk also in his ring gear, comes out to the ramp standing to look out at the crowd for a minute, before walking to the ring , also doing a pose to the crowd in the ring.

(The Hardy Boyz theme song)

Announcer: "Their tag team partners, from Cameron, North Carolina at a combined weight of 449lbs, the team of Matt and Jeff ( The Hardy Boyz)."

The Hardyz come out in ring gear, doing their signature poses on the ramp, before heading to the ring where they also do their poses for a second time on the turnbuckle for the crowd, ready to fight.

After all the introductions and entrances were done, both teams head to their respective side of the ring, in front of a huge crowd, the referee signals the bell to officially begin the match.

The match starts off with Aj Styles vs Jeff Hardy, when the bell rings both legal superstars go at each other, locking arms around one another while trying to see who can get the upper hand, both soon realized that nobody was going to get the upper hand so they pulled off from each other for a minute as the crowd gives their opinion of the match.

Soon they begin to throw punches at one another, before Styles slams Jeff into the turnbuckle where his heel partners were at, allowing Seth Rollins to wrap his arm around Jeff s neck so that Styles can attack him, but before he could Jeff fights back by breaking free from the grip, punching styles before giving him the Twist of fate, going for the pin but styles kicks out;

Both Styles and Jeff go to their corners to tag in someone new, Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt are tagged in & go right at each other, they also start throwing punches , Matt kicks him and tries to give a twist of fate , but fellow Wyatt family members Luke Harper delivers a clothes line to Matt along with a mean RKO from Randy Orton knocking Matt unconscious allowing Bray to do a Sister Abigail on Matt, goes for the pin but Matt kicks out at the last minute.

As Bray is laying in the middle , Matt goes to his side & CM Punk tags himself, applies the GTS to Bray, applying the Anaconda Vise to try to make Wyatt tap; the other two Wyatt family members try to intervene but were taken out by Edge and Christian, both who deliver dreaded spears to Orton and Harper; a small fight occurs between the teams from a while…

Suddenly out of nowhere mysterious, hooded men jumped the security barrier, rushed towards the ring , while some stood outside the ring and stared at the 10-superstars, everyone was wondering what was going on? Who were these men? Where did they come from? What did/do they want? So many questions, hoped to have answers to.

"Who are these guys?" Michael Cole asked, while fellow commentators Corey Graves and Booker T, wondered the same thing, hoping to find out.

Moments later, the hooded men in the ring attacked both Punk and Wyatt, both who fought back but were losing the battle because they were outnumbered, when suddenly Matt and Jeff Hardy along with Orton and Harper rushed inside the ring to help out their fellow coworkers against the hooded men; while Edge, Christian, Rollins, & Styles were outside the ring fighting off hooded men as well

As this was going on, the crowd was wondering who could stop these guys never knowing or realizing that the hooded men were part of a evil darkness , on a mission to capture the five faces because the baby-face superstars were soon to be a team destined, have the power to destroy the forces of evil which will be revealed later.

The more hooded men came, the crazier the fight got that referees/security from the back came rushing to the ring in order to stop the chaos and bring some order but got attacked for their efforts by the hooded men, everyone was trying to fight off the hooded men in order to save the show; the fight continued for several more minutes; when suddenly out of nowhere the lights in the arena went off freaking everybody out, gasps and other noises were heard throughout the building but no one knew what was going on…

Moments later the arena lights came back on, what the crowd saw in the ring freaked and scared them because in the ring brutality laid-off were the five heel superstars, while the hooded men and five face superstars had just disappeared, confusing everyone as the referees and the security tended to the wounded superstars in the ring.

But what everyone didn't know was that the five superstars (Edge, Christian, CM Punk and The Hardy Boyz) were taken because they were soon to be part of something much bigger than the WWE, had a unknown secret that will soon be revealed later.

People in the WWE had so many questions about what happened in the ring. What they didn't know was that the hooded men and the 5 abducted superstars were soon to be part of the fight between good vs evil.

The War between good and evil is/was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: During the course of the story, I will be making my own changes from what happened in the series, (Buffy The Vampire Slayer owned by Joss Whedon) ,which is my favorite show since I was in high school and always will be fan of the show. The names of place/characters/ect. are owed by Joss Whedon & the people who created/played them. Buffy and Faith will be veteran slayers, the potentials will all be newly woken slayers protecting their hometowns until eventually coming to Sunnydale . The descriptions of all five superstars & Buffy characters are from looking online at pictures, but are not mine. This story is the only thing that's mine.

Part 2

The beautiful sunset filled the early evening sky across Sunnydale , the gentle breeze blew across the city of Sunnydale which also included the Summers Residence of 1630 Revello Drive , which was also the home of the Summers sisters.

Sitting on the living room couch thinking about the dream that she had the night before was a lovely, young woman with long blonde hair , that was a little pass the shoulders and green eyes, wearing a white blouse and blue jeans along with a pair of nice shoes. The woman was high school counselor & vampire slayer/chosen one Buffy Summers.

Buffy kept thinking about the previous nights dream, which made her confused and also had her wondering about its meaning , she stayed in complete thought for a few minutes before she heard someone call her, which startled her a bit.

"Buffy?"

Buffy turned to see her younger sister Dawn Summers sitting down next to her, looking at her with a worried face. Dawn had long brown with a little blonde hair which was bit longer then Buffy's & greenish blue eyes. She was wearing a red blouse and like Buffy was wearing blue jeans & dress shoes.

Buffy looked at her younger sister and smiled.

Dawn smiled back at her older sister, noticing that something was wrong so she asked.

" Buffy, You okay, something bothering you?" Dawn waited for her sister to reply.

Buffy kept looking at her younger sister, thinking good things about Dawn, a young woman who has been through so much throughout her life: finding out about being

the key during the battle against the now- dead Hell-God Glory which made Dawn become a regular human girl; Dawn is a caring, loyal, sweet girl who is always there to help her slayer sister and friends.

Before Buffy could answer her sister, two more people walked in , calling them , turning out to be their best friends Willow Rosenberg & Xander Harris.

Willow Rosenberg had long red hair past her shoulders, greenish blue eyes with little color, wearing a black sleeve-less shirt with a tan-brown sweater over it , along with tan jeans and comfy shoes. Xander Harris had short dark hair and wore a multicolor, buttoned shirt with blue jeans & shoes.

Willow & Xander both smiled at the summers sisters. "Hi, Buffy, Dawn."

Willow and Xander were Buffy`s best friends , two people who both have been there for her ever since high school , helping her out in her fight & destiny as the slayer and through life along with many other things : losing Joyce summers years ago, protecting/being there for dawn, bringing the slayer back from the dead, ect. In other words, no matter what happens they will always be for Buffy and Dawn ; just like the summers sisters were always there for them in life no matter what.

Buffy and Dawn smiled back & said in unison. "Hi, Guys."

"Where`s Everybody?" , The slayer asked her two friends warmly.

"Well, Faith and Robin are taking to each other about who knows what."

" Giles and Spike just want to make sure you two are okay."

"Anya and Andrew are just being annoying to each other." Xander replied.

Willow nodded before sitting on the couch and Xander on the chair.

The summer sisters nodded in response, the four friends kept talking until they heard & noticed Spike, one of two vampires with a soul walking to see what was going on as he leaned on the wall. Spike had blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a black shirt, black jeans, shoes and black leather jacket.

Spike in the beginning was one of Buffy's enemies , but soon over time fell in love with Buffy (The slayer ) and became one of the slayers strongest allies. Buffy sought to kill spike in the beginning and was disgusted by spike`s love confession that she isolated him from the gang , but as time went by she started to care for him and placed spike in a special place in her heart. Their place in each others hearts & alliance still continues to this day. They all said hello and continued talking.

"I thought you were with Giles." Buffy said to Spike.

"I was but I`ve decided to see if you and Dawn were ok." Spike Replied.

"Thanks for the concern, but we`re ok." Buffy replied with a smile on her face,

along with Dawn, who nodded and smiled. Spike nodded and asked. "So, whats going on?"

"I`ll explain everything when everyone is present." Buffy replied, confused everybody before turning to Xander and asked him. " Tell the others to join us here in the living room so I can explain everything." Xander nodded before standing up to bring their other friends.

Minutes later Xander returned with : Giles, Anya, Faith, Robin & Andrew so that they could join: Him, Buffy, Dawn, Spike and Willow to listen to the slayer explain everything.

Rupert Giles was Buffy`s watcher and a father figure, who taught the slayer everything she knows. He had short dark hair with a little of gray in it, blue eyes while wearing glasses, he also had on a blue, buttoned shirt with a jacket over it along with a pair of blackish blue dress pants and shoes.

Anya Jenkins was Xander`s Ex-Fiance and a former Vengeance Demon turned human, also a out-spoken person in the group. She had brown eyes, shoulder length blonde hair while wearing a red t-shirt underneath a gray dress jacket along with brown pants and dress shoes.

Faith Lehane was once one of Buffy`s enemies , who in the beginning terrorized her , the Scooby Gang and family, but soon decided that she had to change her life for the better and make amends for her past evil deeds so she joined the fight with Buffy against the darkness and has been one of Buffy`s allies. Faith had long, brown hair a little past the shoulders, dark brown eyes, wearing a dark red shirt underneath a blue jean jacket, dark blue jeans, and comfortable shoes.

Robin Wood was the principal of Sunnydale High School , a very skilled vampire demon hunter , also the son of now-decreased slayer Nikki Wood, and a valued asset to the Scooby Gang. He was bald, brown eyes, dressed in a blue dress shirt with dark jeans and shoes.

Andrew Wells was once part of the evil forces before eventually becoming friends with everyone , also a full Scooby member. He had short blond hair, blue eyes wearing a black t-shirt along with a gray jacket over it , black jeans and of course shoes.

Everyone said their hellos to one another before gathering around to listen to Buffy explain everything.

Giles spoke first , asking his slayer a question. " What`s going on Buffy?"

"Last night I was sleeping peacefully until around midnight, I had a dream that was very fore-coming of something big." Buffy replied while looking at her friends, who were very interested in what she said.

"What was the dream about?" Dawn asked her older sister. Everyone nodded in unison.

"Don't know yet, but I feel that something evil has occurred which may have cause me to have the dream." "Meaning Caleb and the first are responsible for this." Buffy Replied.

This caused everyone to gasped because they realized that things just got serious.

"So, what are they after?" Xander asked breaking the silence, feeling that he and everyone were not going to like the answer.

"In the dream, I noticed five particular guys that I`ve never seen before, I felt a strange force surrounding the five guys and I have a feeling that the first and Caleb must of felt and discovered it so they must have taken the five guys and brought them to Sunnydale at a unknown location." Buffy replied to her friends.

The Scooby gang wondered about the five mysterious guys , the vision in general and the meaning of things; Buffy turned to Willow and requested…

"You think you can help everyone here see my dream from last night?" The slayer asked her magical best friend.

"Yes, we can draw a pentagram on the floor with magic chalk then me and you can sit in the middle of the pentagram , close our eyes then I`ll recite a spell that will create a cloud bubble that will show everything." Willow replied to her slayer best friend.

"Okay lets get started." Buffy replied.

So the Scooby Gang stood up in the living room and prepared to see the dream that Buffy told them about , several of them stepped aside as Willow and Xander drew the pentagram with magical chalk that does erase , Dawn placed a candle in the middle of the pentagram and carefully lit the candle, she and Xander stepped aside as Willow and Buffy sat Indian –style in the middle of the magical symbol while holding each other hands and eyes closed , all while the others members looked on in silence as willow recited the spell.

 _Great Powers of Magic and Love_

 _Show us those and meaning in the_

 _Slayer dream that need help from evil_

 _so we can Save and bring to the Light._

Willow finished reciting the spell , suddenly the gang felt a mysterious wind that signaled that the spell was working, making everyone wonder what was going to happen; Minutes later a magical image cloud appeared in front of everybody, who stared in wonder along with Willow and Buffy both who opened their eyes to see the magical cloud.

The cloud showed nothing at first, suddenly words appeared in the cloud that read " The power of Five" "Protect the Chosen Five" which cause the gang to have thoughts.

 _"_ _Chosen Five?"_ Buffy through in her mind.

 _"_ _Power of Five?"_ Giles and Spike both throught at the same time.

"Whoa , so what does it mean?" Andrew quietly asked as Everyone was thinking the same. Willow telepathically heard every through in her mind and replied.

"We have to find , save , protect the five mysterious guys from the Hell-mouth and the First Evil." Answering her friends questions.

Moments later the words disappeared leaving nothing for about a second before showing images of the five guys.

The first image shown was of real life brothers , flashing a individual picture of each brother, first of the oldest one as Willow described while the gang looked on.

"Long Black Hair with a little blonde streak , brown eyes, oldest of the two, cares and protects younger brother."

Next image was of the younger one as Willow also describes this one to the others.

"Long Dark Hair w/color, green eyes, youngest of the two, tattoos on body, also cares and protects older brother."

Next came a image of another set of on-screen brothers/real-life best friends

Also showing a individual picture of each best friend, just like the previous ones, Willow also gave a description.

" short light dark hair, green eyes , rated R, tattoos on arms, friends with other four ."

Afterwards came a picture of the fourth person of the five.

"short light-dark blond hair, brown eyes, cares about other four, friends and family."

Finally the cloud bubble show one final guy to everyone.

"short black hair, olive brown eyes, tattoos on fingers and body, straight-edge."

Finally after so many images have been shown to everyone , the wind in the living room blew out the candle causing the magical cloud bubble to disappear completely, causing Buffy and Willow to break apart , everything to become normal and quiet , to think about what just happened.

The silence was broken when someone spoke.


End file.
